No more running
by Dr. Lizard Bugg
Summary: During diner, Buddy learns something he never thought that would happen to him again.   Lame summaries are my specialty ;D


No more running

*This IS something unexpected for those with mild confusion. If your allergic to male pregnancy, yaoi, fluff, and any other homosexual content of adorable anthro's, then... GO AWAY! Lol XD Enjoy!

Theses guys are non-mutant by the way ;b Alright, NOW enjoy!*

* * *

><p>The night was pale with the moon on its side. Gazing brightly onto a small house that was owned by: Bud Flood. It was modern. A large lawn, a sidewalk, and a cute apple tree that laid in the front. Reggie insisted they plant it there for others to see and enjoy its delicious fruit.<p>

Inside the home he and Reggie were having diner, like every night. Though this night was different. Buddy looked from his plate, watching as his love fiddle with his plate of veggies. He sighed after the millionth time, his blue eyes clouded in thought. This began to worry Buddy. Reggie was never quiet at diner. He usually was going on and on about work and his experiments and what ideas he had. Yet tonight... tonight he hasn't said a word.

_Is he sick?_ Reaching a hand to touch his lovers forehead, but gvae a jolt when Reggie's eyes darted to him. He smiled at him and scootched his chair closer to were Reggie was sitting, trying to think of what to say. Usually Reggie was talking, but now Buddy didn't know WHAT to say...

"You look really nice tonight, Reggie," he spoke. Reggie's face stabbed Buddy pretty good. He kicked himself mentally for saying such a-

"Thanks," muttered Reggie. Looking back down on his full plate.

Buddy stared wide eyed. His first word all night and it was to something that didn't make sense...? Reggie was just wearing pj's! No something fancy or important looking. Something was wrong. Buddy knew it.

"Reggie? Whats wrong?" He asked, placing a finger under his lovers chin and tilted it up, so there were eye to eye. Reggie's eyes showed no emotion or any sign of realization. He just stared at the canine with lifeless eyes, looking dead each moment that went by. Worry started gripping Buddy's heart, giving him a good squeeze. What was wrong with his Reggie?

"Reggie? Reggie! Answer the question," he demanded. Giving him alittle shake in the shoulders, hoping it would help.

Reginald remanded silent and quiet. Like Buddy never said a word to him. Buddy frowned. "Reggie this isn't funny," he growled. "Answer me!"

Nothing...

Anger crawled into Buddy's mind. A snarl started forming over his muzzle, thrusting his face closer to Reggie's. "Listen, Reggie! I don't know what your playing, but I'm not liking it," he hissed, adding. "Don't make me threaten you." He didn't want to hurt his Reggie, but if thats whats gonna bring him back to reality... then so be it.

Hesistantly clenching his fist into a ball, he gave his love a stern look, but his eyes were filled with sympathy. He would never hurt his Reggie- If this WAS his Reggie. "Reggie... please," he whimpered. "I don't wanna do this to you. I really don't..." Tears started blurring his vision. Lifting his fist back behind his head, he gaze his Reggie another pleading look.

"I'm sorry." Hurtling his fist forward, he prepared himself for his regret. Then.

"I'm pregnant..."

Buddy's mind completely shut down. A inch more and he would've broken his loves jaw. His eyes were wide in shock, looking at the duck with bewilderment and curiousity. 'Pregnant'. The word echoed in his mind. He was never this astonished when Brooke told him she was expecting. But, this was his Reggie. How could he get pregnany! He's a guy!

A sniffle shot Buddy out of his thoughts. Reggie was getting up to leave, rubbing his eyes roughly. Buddy grabbed his wrist, struggling with the duck as he tried to escape.

"Let me go!" He cried. Slapping his grasping hand, he was determined to get away. He didn't want Buddy to see him like this. He started regreting even telling his partner he was preg-! The word chilled down his spine as he continued to try and get away from the mongrel.

Squeezing tighter at ever blow Reggie was throwing, he started getting impatient and irritated with this fighting. He had to end this. Roughly pulling Reggie forward, he wrapped his arms around the quarreling duck, sitting themselves down on the kitchen floor. "Stop it, Reggie." Buddy groaned. Shoving one of the chairs out of the way so Reggie wouldn't get hit.

Slowly Reggie gave in, settling himself onto Buddy's chest. Silent sobbing was to be heard form Bud's chest. Bud's seen Reggie cry MANY times before, but this one seemed different. He sounded really miserable and ashamed from the fact of being...

Buddy smiled. "Oh, Reggie. Your crying over nothing, you know?" The more this idea came to mind, the more excited Buddy got!

_A daddy...I'm gonna be a daddy!_

He was thrilled! Yet, Reggie still seemed denied about the news. He wouldn't doubt it. When he first found out he was gonna be a parent, he had a heart attack! He was scared about what his child would be like and if he would be a good father or not. It wasn't till after his son was born did he realize that he was going to do his best to be a good father and be there for his son when ever he needed him. Poor Reggie never had that experience. Getting married, having children, etc. Buddy was to say that he was lucky enough to know the feeling of being a parent.

And that came to his next question."How long have you known?" He asked, surprised how calm he sounded.

"About 2 days," sniffled Reggie. His beak still deep into Buddy's chest, his fingertips sliding against his torso. "I'm sorry, Buddy!" He wailed. " I never wanted this to happen! I'll abort it ri-" A large finger cut him off.

Looking up he saw Buddy frowning and hurt, his ears twitched as he opened his mouth to speak. "Are you tired of crying? Not having your questions answered? Then come to Bud Flood! Now providing a lifetime deal of staying with your loved ones during your difficult situation!" Buddy jargoned.

Reggie faintly smiled at Buddy's salemans speeches. They always cheered him up. Especially at a time like this. Buddy wiped up the botanist's tears, placing loving kisses on his soaking wet cheeks.

"Shhh. Don't cry now, love." Buddy rubbed a hand on Reggie's flat belly. "I'm sure the baby doesn't want to hear you cry." He cooed. Shuffling themselves backwards so they were surported by the kitchen counter.

Reggie slowed his breathing down, whimpering at the thought of the baby being hurt. Buddy sighed in relief. This whole baby situation was pretty meanful to Buddy. When he and Reggie got together, he sometimes thought of him and the botanist having little ones. What they would look like, how many they have. It was fun at first,but it would make the canine sad knowing that he and his love couldn't bare children. Being both male it was impossible! Then it made Buddy wonder.

"How can you be pregnant, Reggie? I mean, your a guy! So how'd that happen?" He gabbed.

The botanist gave him a knowing look. "We hade sex, Buddy." Reggie pointed out.

Buddy frowned. "I know HOW it happens! It's just how DID it happen?" The canine asked again. Hoping he'll get a real answer this time.

Reggie was quiet for a moment. "Remember that time I got turned into a mutant plant-duck?" Buddy nodded. "It was only temporary, and you know how some plants are asexual? Well, it turns out that I grew a fetus when I was in that mutant form." Reggie forced a smile, looking like he was gonna start bawling again.

"It's all my fault," he whimpered. Laying his head against the canine's chest, once again. Feeling the ex-salesman promping him up to his muzzle, he pulled them into a gentle, but deep kiss. Reggie protested yet electric waves pierced his lust, slowly wrapping his arms around the dog's neck. The kiss didn't last long, but it made Reggie want more.

'_Stupid hormones!_' He thought. Knowing during the few first months of pregnancy the barrier would become extremely horny and sometimes crabby. '_Oh joy._' Reggie thought, sacastically. Whimpering when Buddy pulled away, his blue eyes burned with lust and wanting. Buddy wanted to give his love what he yearned, but they had other things to talk about.

"How did you find out?" He asked, hoping it would distract Reggie away from his lust.

The botanist rolled his eyes. "Through a pregnancy test." He continued before Bud had time to argue. "One of my friends at the lab were conducting a new x-ray for more higher experiments to examine. They ask me to be there guinea pig and I agreed." Reggie continued. "So when they put behind the x-ray, they studied my bones, my muscles, and lastly my organs. They burst into laughter and I ask 'Whats so funny?' and they said, 'Your a girl!' and I got mad and argued with them for an hour till they told me I was pregnant."

Buddy stayed focused as Reggie finished. "I didn't believe them and when they showed me the x-ray pictures... I immediately went to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test," he added. "Took it at work. There was only 3 sticks and they all said 'positive'." Reggie sighed. "The reason I didn't tell you was, I was afraid that you would wanna leave me or-" Buddy's frown interupted the botanist.

His ears twitched. "Reggie, I would NEVER leave you! Not even if you tried to murder me I would still stay." His eyes softened, his hand stroking Reggie's cheek. "I love you, Reginald. Don't you realize that, by now?" It wasn't really a question. Just something the canine wanted to add as a moment.

Reggie's mouth opened but no words came out. Buddy never said he "loved" him before... Did he mean it?

"R-Really?" He felt himself say. Surprised by Buddy's scoff he received.

"Of course! I love you more than my own life!" He agrued. "What made you think I didn't mean? Did you not love me back?" He sounded hurt. Reggie's known Buddy was "the cats meow" before they met. He didn't believe it for a long time, but when the canine told him the truth he was in denial. He was inlove with the mongrel and he knew he was Buddy's forever. Buddy was his life. He didn't care if a child was coming or not. Or if God himself came and sent him to the deepest part of Hell. Let him for all he cared. If only he was to be with his love then thats all that mattered.

Reggie gave a squeak of alarm realizing Buddy was still waiting for an answer. "Well, a... I just never knew a person like yourself would go for a person like me..." He murmured. Tensing himself as he waited for Buddy's reply.

The ex-salesmen just stared. Reggie was nervous for a moment, but sighed when Buddy closed his eyes and spoke. "I've made MANY mistakes, Reggie. I've cheated people, stole, lied, slept with strange woman I-" He tittered. "A-A never mind," he gulped, trying to pass Reggie's glares. "Anyway, during thoses times I was never truly happy. I didn't know _what_ I wanted. Money was really the thing that made me happy. Or so I thought," he turned his head towards the botanist. There gazes never leaving each others.

"Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, Reggie... I knew that you were all I needed to keep me truly happy," he choked. A tear trailed on the side of his muzzle. Going to wipe it, Buddy stopped him by shoving there lips together. Love was over-powering in there hearts, grasping onto each other they danced with there tongues, tasting one anothers unique flavor.

"Buddy..." Reggie moaned. "I love you," he whispered as Buddy explored his body.

The botanists words stopped Buddy. He stared at the flustered duck with a affable smile, leaning in closer he whispered:

"And I can't wait for us to have a baby. With you it's like a wish come true, Reggie." Buddy smirked.

More tears formed in Reggie's blue eyes, but a smile still remained on his bill. "You, know? I think your gonna be a great father, Buddy." He grinned, pressing there foreheads together.

Buddy chuckled. "Well, of course!" Tracing his hands up and down Reggie's spine, taking in his little shivers. "Even dogs are responsible for there young and mates." The canine lisped the last word seductively.

Reggie started feeling needed. He wanted his love to do something instead of talk! He's heard enough of that at work today. Taking one of Buddy's hands he placed it bewteen his pants, panting as he squeezed it with force. Buddy licked his neck up to his cheek, nipping gently against the white feathers.

"Shall we continue this upstairs?" Buddy whispered, squeezing the botanists cock tighter. Reggie nodded. His eyes half closed in pleasure and moving upwards so he could let his lover up.

"Lets get to it, love." Buddy smoothed. Following the eager duck upstairs, he couldn't help but smile at the thought that there was something living inside Reggie.

_Thank you._ He sighed. _Thank you._

* * *

><p>*Ok. That turned out more longer than I planned on. And more perverted ;b Lol Review!*<p> 


End file.
